Three's Perfect
by 100thAngel
Summary: My best friend is two months younger than me. After a certain turn of events, he was taken into my family… as my new mother. Light ChaselXGrisia (AU)


**Title:**Three's Perfect

**Author: **100thAngel

**Pairing: **ChaselXGrisia

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Ooc-ness, yaoi, fluff (God! I really hate fluff, why the hell am I writing it?!)

**Summary:** My best friend is two months younger than me. After a certain turn of events, he was taken into my family… as my new mother. Light ChaselXGrisia (AU)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LSK and make no profit writing this. Inspired by Hazuki Tsuyako's Follow. (I actually didn't like this manga at all. But if you're curious, it's chapter 4)

* * *

><p>†<strong>Three's Perfect<strong>**†**

"Lesus, I made you rice and curry for lunch! Make sure you eat it all this time!" my fri- mother sang irritably as he thrust a lunch box into my chest. I grabbed it on reflex and nodded. Mother's cooking was really… well, at least he tries. Father said he opened a cookbook for the first time last weekend so hopefully I can expect fully cooked rice in the near future. He was still getting used to being around a stove.

I turned to leave the house, intending to get to school extra early. This may sound strange to school-haters, however, I still haven't been able to get the sight of my parents copulating on the kitchen table out of my head. Best to leave early so as to avoid another scaring sight.

Every morning my parents would make tea and cuddle up on the couch to watch the morning news. Why they wanted me to join them was anyone's guess. I may have accepted their love for each other but that doesn't mean I want to see it on display. They weren't newlyweds anymore.

"Thank you," I said with my hand on the doorknob.

A loud, "Ahem!" came from behind me. Holding back a sigh, I spun around. I questioned him with a simple "what?" and received an answer I knew was coming but sorely wished never to hear in this lifetime.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" he said this with narrowed eyes, chin up, and arms crossed.

Grimacing, I tried to reason with him, "Grisia-"

"Lesus, you're leaving early again?" this voice was much lower than Grisia's. I watched as my father walked down the stairs as I nodded solemnly. Here it comes-

"Chasel~ Lesus won't give me my farewell kiss!" Mother cried as he ran into my father's arms.

Again.

Every day.

It was as routine as brushing one's teeth in the morning. I was afraid it would somehow turn into tradition if it continued.

Father set about placating Grisia by kissing his head and holding him close. Then he proceeded to chastise me with a deep frown, unimpressed at my apparent "rebellious phase". Sometimes, I think Father forgets that kissing your childhood friend- on the cheek or not –was not a normal, everyday occurrence. Then again, he probably forgot that Grisia and I grew up together in the first place.

We've been with each other since we were in carriages. There was not a day we didn't spend together, at least until we reached middle school. You see, my father and Grisia's father were best friends and business rivals so they were constantly in each other's company. Since Grisia and I were too young to participate in business talk, we usually played in the backyard. We became really close and held no secrets between us.

I thought this would continue as I went to study abroad for a semester. But things never go exactly as planned and when I returned home, I accidently stumbled across Grisia and my father in bed together. Naked. I thank God for the invention of sheets. They hid all the things I really didn't desire to see.

It took a while for me to calm down and think rationally after that. It was quite shocking. Eventually, I just couldn't say anything negative about how unethical it was when they pouted in sync and pleaded for my acceptance. Father with his arms wrapped protectively around Grisia and Grisia smiling warmly up at Father- it was like they were forever preserved in some grand painting. They looked like the happiest couple in the world.

I had never met my mother- she ran off soon after I was born –so after seeing this… how could I say no? Because no matter how wrong it seemed, they just made it work.

The most outrageous part was when Neo, Grisia's father, said he was all for it. He didn't even bat an eyelid when Father asked for his son's hand in marriage. Neo gave them his blessing easily. And then to celebrate, the three of them drank till dawn. I believe Neo only accepted so he had an excuse to blow off work and celebrate. His excuse was that he didn't think Grisia could find a better man if he paid one.

And here we were now, seven months later with the wedding long since passed and a loving couple who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Are you listening, child? Give your mother a kiss." Father frowned deeper as he reprimanded me. My face fell as I gave up and walked forward. I kissed Grisia's cheek and drew back quickly, still not used to this whole affair.

Grisia wanted us to act like a real family with him as the doting housewife and Father as the hardworking, strict husband- although he wasn't really all that strict in the first place and there was nothing loving about Grisia when someone steals his desserts. (Father would say otherwise.) I was the one who had to act like the perfect son, going to school- College –and getting good grades.

I'll never forget the look on Grisia's face when I first showed him my perfect scores. His bright smile lit up the room and sparkles glistened in his eyes. It... it made me happy, giddy almost. I had never felt so embarrassed and cheerful at the same time. At that moment, I wondered if this was how all mothers acted when their children excelled. As I thought, Grisia could make anyone feel like they were floating on cloud nine. Father was a lucky man.

Stepping back, I smiled at the two and waved as I left, lunch box securely held against my chest. They smiled back, wishing me a good day as they snuggled closer.

Really, Father was a lucky man to have Grisia as a wife.

And I was lucky to have him as my best friend and mother.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Check it out! I actually managed to finish something! That's one couple down on my list of SunXEverybody. Only... a lot more to write now... I don't even know the exact number of characters in LSK, how am I ever supposed to finish?

**Omake:**

The door shut gently behind Lesus, my son. That child was one I never had to worry about. Sometimes I think he's even more mature than myself. Yes, he wasn't the one I had to keep an eye on.

I looked down at my wife and pinched his side lightly until he lifted his head from my shoulder and peered into my eyes. "You ruined the kitchen when you made his lunch, didn't you?"

Grisia grinned. Not the least bit ashamed he said, "But I managed to make it on time! Honestly, if Lesus didn't leave so early, I'd have plenty of time to cook with rushing."

"He only leaves early because he doesn't want to see us together," I sighed. Perhaps Lesus will always try to avoid us like he did today.

"He said he's gotten used to it by now. I think it's 'cause he walked in on us having sex on the kitchen table once."

I cringed, "Don't remind me. We probably scared him for life."

Grisia made a face and pushed me away to enter the kitchen. I followed, expecting a hideous sight of burnt pans and curry on my walls. I was not disappointed.

"He'll get over it," Grisia waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not our fault. He said he was spending the night at Metal's and wouldn't be home for breakfast. And what are you so embarrassed about? I was the one in a frilly pink apron with whipped cream all over me!" I smiled as I recalled the image. My wife looked delicious in pink and white. The colors really complimented his beautiful blue eyes and blond hair.

"What are you grinning about- help me clean up this mess!"

I replied teasingly, "_You're_ supposed to be the housewife, so you should be the one to clean up your own mess." Although I said this, I would help him if he asked me seriously.

Grisia grew up in a rich family. He had servants to cater to him and was not used to doing housework by himself. I even had to show him how to turn on the vacuum when he first got here.

But Grisia's grown a lot in the last few months and can even make tea properly now. Even my son has expressed his surprise at Grisia's progress.

My wife shot me a heated glare before setting to work. I took a seat at the table, the only part of the kitchen that remained clean after this morning's events.

Really, is it only because of this table that Lesus avoids us like the plague? Maybe I should invest in buying a new one... While I'm at it, maybe a new sofa too... and a bathtub... and I should probably re-floor the hallway upstairs... and replace Lesus' bed, install a new staircase, re-cultivate the lawns outside, plant new flowers to replace the ones that got trampled, write an apology letter to our neighbors who let us borrow their Jacuzzi last week... Maybe we should just move. I furrowed my brows together. Either way would be costly.

"What are you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Grisia set a steaming cup of freshly made tea in front of me. Chamomile. I inhaled the heavenly scent and let it calm my nerves.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what it's going to be like when Lesus finally moves out." I felt thin arms wrap around my neck and a consoling kiss was placed on my cheek.

"Whether or not he's planning to leave sometime soon doesn't matter. At his age, he should be thinking about his future and moving away to start his own life."

I chuckled, "You make it sound like you aren't two months younger than him." I turned my head and kissed him before he could retaliate. He melted into my touch.

Without breaking contact, Grisia slid around the chair and took a seat on my lap. He moaned as I pressed our chests together. Tongues swirled and licked. I could taste the faint trace of blueberries and mint on his lips. Hands fisted my hair as I pushed forward, hefting my wife onto the table.

"Father, did I leave my bag in the kit-"

I jumped in surprise and spun around to find Lesus in the doorway with wide eyes.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one feeling awkward at the moment. He turned his head to face the opposite wall and walked to the counter to grab the bag that I failed to notice earlier. Snatching it up quickly, he practically bolted out of the room. The front door opened and shut loudly as he fled the scene.

"Well, that was..." I heard Grisia muttered, unable to finish his sentence.

I turned to him and glared downward. "We're getting a new table. I don't care how much it costs!"

**~The End (for real this time)~**


End file.
